Next Generation
by 39CluesStrangerThingsFan-Star
Summary: The babysitters have grown up! They have their own family's and it was originally Kristy's idea.
1. Chapter 1

I, Kristin Amanda Thomas-Brewer Taylor, am happy to say that the Babysitter's Club _was_ my idea. Was? Let me back up to the beginning of seventh grade.

My mom, Elizabeth Thomas-Brewer, was trying to find a sitter for my brother, David Michael. She had bought pizza and hers was getting cold. Well, lightbulb, wouldn't it be great if parents only needed to make one call and be guaranteed a sitter? Well, that's when we formed the Babysitter's Club. Who's we?

We would be me, Mary Anne Spier, Claudia Kishi, and Stacey McGill. At the time Mary Anne, Claudia, and I were leaving right next to each other. Well, Claudia was across the street from us. Stacey lived a few blocks away. Then, in the middle of seventh grade Dawn Schafer moved here. Where's here?

Stoneybrook, Connecticut. See, Stacey had moved here from New York City. Dawn had moved from California. The rest of us have lived here our entire life. Dawn's mom was originally from Stoneybrook. Stacey's parents decided that she needed a new start. She has diabetes.

Anyway, Dawn moved with her mom and brother. Her parents had recently gotten divorced at the time. My parents had been divorced since David Michael was a baby, so I could sympathize.

The real bad news was when Stacey had to move back to New York for her dad's work. Her parents began having problems. They ended up getting divorced. Stacey moved with her mom back here! We were estatic.

But see, Stacey leaving left us needing more members. We recruited Mallory Pike. She was eleven and we used to babysit for her and her brothers and sisters. She has seven, including triplet boys. At the time Jessi Ramsey had just moved. She was the same age as Mal, but black. That meant problems. Mal said she wouldn't join unless Jessi did. So, instead of one new member, we got two.

Well, things went amazing. We had two associate members, Shannon Kilbourne and Logan Bruno. Get this, Logan was Mary Anne's boyfriend.

So, our business was a success. We're now grown up. Oops! I almost forgot some important details. My mom remarried to a millionaire, Watson Brewer. I ended up getting a stepsister and stepbrother, as well as an adopted sister. Mary Anne's mom had died when she was a baby. We learned that Dawn's mom and Mary Anne's dad were high school sweethearts. They rekindled and got married.

Anyway, were grown up and have our own family's. And like I said the Babysitter's Club _was_ my idea.

 **First time writing Babysitter's Club. Hope you enjoy. The chapters will be different Babysitter's like in the super specials.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I said before, we all have our own families. I was interested in boys til the tenth grade. That's when I suddenly had a crush on Bart Taylor. See, we used to be rivals. He coach a softball team, so did I. They were for little kids that couldn't be on little league.

Well, in the eighth grade, he wanted to go out with me, I didn't. Then, I was lucky that his feelings were the same when I wanted to go out with him.

All of us found someone around the same time. I, however, was the first to be married. Bart proposed after we graduated. Well, on graduation night. We ended up getting married a year before college. Right before we applied for college, we found out I was PREGNANT! We were estatic.

Right about that time, my brother, Sam proposed to Stacey. Stacey was grinning from ear to ear that week. Everyone was excited for her.

Well, remember how Jessi and Mal are two years younger? Jessi got engaged on her graduation night. She had fallen in love with a guy named Ray Gavupa. Mal went to college first. After Mal went to college, Ben Hobart proposed to her.

Claudia and Mary Anne, well, they had an interesting time. Claudia didn't go to college because she almost flunked high school. So, when Mary Anne went to college, and was on her second year, Pete Black proposed to Claudia. After college, Logan proposed to Mary Anne.

By the time every was engaged, and a few married. I had a 4 year old son, Elias, as well as 2 year old, Amanda. Of course we have one on the way, too.

* * *

Now 13 years later, all of us have kids. 17 year old, Elias, 15, Amanda, 13, December, 9, Freddy, and 6, Jacklynn.

Stacey: 15, Corianne, 12, Susan, and 10, Izzy.

Jessi: 14, Ellisa, 10, Jay, and 6, Hunter.

Claudia: 13, Rachel, and 8, Elliot.

Mary Anne: 13, Fiona, 6, Ethan, and 4, Rosi.

Mallory: 11, Nellie, 10, Marie, 9, Hannah, 8, Dean, 7, Jack, 4, Katie, with another on the way.

Mallory has the biggest. Claudia has the smallest. Luckily all our kids get along. Especially the 11-14 year olds.

 **Well, they now have families. So, stay tuned. Another babysitter will take a turn to narrate the story.**


End file.
